One Hundred Million ARC 2: Sur ma peau
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Grimmjow est déclaré mort, Ichigo décide de le venger. Shirosaki et Ayame se lie et se déchire. Ggio et Shuhei enchaîne mensonges et révélation. Tous, ils savent plus de choses qu'ils ne veulent l'avouer. Mais alors... Aizen est-il vraiment le méchant de l'histoire? Suite de One Hundred Million ARC 1: Les lieu sombres!
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà enfin de retour avec le second arc de One Hundred Million !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !

Big thanks à Anja-chan et Kiss-suki qui m'ont beaucoup soutenu !

./././././././././././././././././././././.

POV Ichigo : Trouver la force d'avancer :

A cet instant précis, le monde aurait put s'écrouler qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

« Ichigo... Je... »

Le rouquin lui fit signe de se taire et la phrase qu'il prononça par la suite eu au moins le mérite de choquer Kensei au plus haut point.

« Je le vengerais... Aizen s'en mordra les doigts ! »

Pas une once de tristesse ne transparaissait dans son regard, seul une colère brûlante et une ardente soif de justice brillaient dans ses yeux ambrés.

Ces derniers jours, le manque de drogue se faisait cruellement ressentir et pourtant il refusait toujours de prendre de la méthadone, laissant lentement mais sûrement sa douleur attiser sa haine.

L'orangé sortit un portable de sa poche sous les yeux ébahit du garde du corps qui lui demanda où et comment il se l'était procuré.

Le plus jeune se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de répondre :

« J'te l'ai piqué ! »

Il composa rapidement un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Allo ? Kurosaki Ichigo à l'appareil... Oui tout à fait... Je patiente... »

Le jeune homme se mit à taper du pieds d'impatience et de nervosité tandis que Kensei avait arrêter d'essayer de comprendre la situation et s'affalait sur le canapé.

Le rouquin étira un sourire en coin avant de parler de nouveau d'une voix mielleuse ou perçait une sournoise pointe d'amertume.

« Oui papa ? »

POV Shuhei : Cacher la vérité :

Il referma la porte de la chambre de Ggio après s'être assuré qu'il c'était endormis.

Il soupira et récupéra le portable d'Ayame que l'avocat lui avait permis de récupérer avant la police.

Il l'alluma et tomba face à un écran de verrouillage.

Une phrase d'indication s'affichait sur le haut de l'écran :

« I am lock. »

Shuhei sourit devant cette phrase en anglais tiré d'une série télévisé et il tapa : « Sherlock ».

Après être entrer dans le portable, il de mit à fouiller et trouva trois brouillons enregistrer sous trois noms différent : Grimm, Shu et Halli.

Il ouvrit celui à son nom.

« Wesh Shu ' !

J'étais sûr que ça serait toi qui trouverait mon mot de passe en premier ! J'ai pas été très inventive sur ce coup là, j'avoue !

Dit à mon frangin de pas s'inquiéter, j'suis en vie !

Écoute ( ou plutôt lit ) ce message à pour but de te prévenir d'un truc dont Shiro m'a parlé ( te pose pas trop de question sur le comment et le pourquoi il est toujours vivant, tu risque de chopper la migraine!).

Fait gaffe au flic ! Il se pourrait sérieusement qu'il soit dangereux pour vous !

Et aussi ! Le petit ange aux yeux dorés que t'as recueillis, il te cache beaucoup de choses ! Sûrement autant que toi tu lui en cache ! »

Le message coupait comme ça.

Direct, franc, du Jaggerjack tout craché !

Il soupira et se décida à aller parler à Ulquiorra de tout ça.

Il entra donc dans la salle d'attente...

« Merde! »

POV Ggio : Vivre pour mentir, mentir pour survivre :

A peine le brun fut-il sortit de sa chambre qu'il se précipita sur son téléphone et qu'il s'empressa de composer le numéro abréger.

« Oui.. Je sais j'avais pour mission de le surveiller et je me suis planté... Mais je suis coincé là ! »

Un grand blanc suivit sa dernière phrase et il soupira comme s'il portait tout les malheurs du monde sur son dos.

« Très bien je le ferais... Dîtes lui que tout sera régler avant demain ! »

Et il raccrocha sur ses paroles avant de se rallonger en croisant les bras derrières sa tête, réfléchissant déjà à comment il allait pouvoir accomplir sa mission.

POV Ayame : A bout portant :

Le coup de feu avait retentit.

Tout c'était accéléré...

Shiro qui se précipitait sur elle, Byakuya qui la plaquait au sol... Puis le silence... Un silence de mort que nul n'osa rompre...

La balle était venu de derrière Byakuya qui avait eu le réflexe de se baisser, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui.

Surprise, elle se releva d'un bond et se baissa vers le noble toujours à terre pour récupérer son arme qu'elle lança au blanc.

« Viens on s'casse avant que ça recommence ! «

Ogichi lança un regard noir au brun qui se relevait lentement avant de lui dire, acide et dur.

« Crois pas que j'te pardonne parce que tu l'as sauvé ! Mais merci quand même... »

Ses mots semblaient lui écorché la bouche et pourtant, il les prononça en sifflant rageusement.

Le Kuchiki au sol eu un très mince sourire.

« Sache pour ta gouverne Shirosaki, que ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Hisanna ! »

Le silence reprit, encore plus pesant que le précédent.

Ce fut Ayame qui pourtant se décida enfin à le briser, n'y croyant pas du tout.

« Comment ça ?

Allez demander à Isshin...

On veut le coupable ! Hurla Shiro. J'me fiche que mon père soit impliqué ou pas !

C'est...»

Un autre coup de feu.

Une marre de sang.

Des espoirs qui partent en fumée.

Une vengeance au goût amer.

Une défaite douloureuse.

Une impuissance qui dure.

Un corps qui tombe, lourd.

Un effroyable gargouillis.

Un chuchotement inaudible.

Puis...

Plus rien...

Les yeux d'Ayame s'écarquillèrent alors que Shiro se précipitait sur le corps agonisant du noble.

« Qui ? »

Mais il était trop tard, leurs réponses c'étaient envolés en même temps que le dernier souffle de Byakuya Kuchiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mes petites patates ! Je suis contente que ce début d'arc vous ai plut !

Et pour répondre à la question qui est souvent revenu :

J'ai décidé de découper la fiction en trois arcs pour causes personnelles ( le système d'arc me permet de faire une pause entre chaque et m'occuper un peu de mes problèmes).

Sur ce je vous laisse à ce chapitre !

( Kiss-Suki n'en à pas vraiment besoin et j'espère pour lui qu'il ne racontera pas la fin de l'arc car j'ai malencontreusement spoiler en parlant avec lui... )

POV Ichigo : Retrouver son passé :

« Oui papa ? »

La voix amer de l'homme au bout du fil le fit frisonner, faisant remonter de douloureux souvenirs dans la mémoire du roux.

« J'ai des questions à te poser... T'as pas le choix ! »

Un grand silence suivit faisant s'alourdir un peu plus l'ambiance entre Ichigo et Kensei, qui était d'ailleurs royalement ignoré par le plus jeune.

« Très bien... Je serais là... »

L'orangé raccrocha et lança son portable au garde du corps qui le rangea dans sa poche d'un geste vif.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et s'apprêtait à sortir quand le blanc lui lança :

« Tu cherches quoi au juste ?

La vérité... Des réponses... »

La porte claqua, laissant l'homme seul avec ses interrogations, méditant sur les dernières phrases de l'orangé.

POV Shiro : Retrouver son frère :

Après avoir laissé Ayame en état de choc dans l'appartement qu'il occupait, il avait enfilé une veste par dessus son T-shirt maculé de sang et était sortit, les mains au fin fond de ses poches, marchant dans les rues bondées de la ville.

Il avait un but précis pour une fois.

Il devait rendre visite à son père.

Il se rendit dans la maison où il avait passé son enfance, jetant au passage un regard profondément mélancolique au manoir Kuchiki qui s'élevait, haut, comme un fantôme du passé.

Il soupira et passa par la véranda toujours ouverte depuis la mort de sa mère avant d'entrer dans le salon.

« Wesh le vieux ! »

Il s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'afficher son habituel sourire carnassier alors qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé en cuir, en face de son père qui occupait le grand fauteuil.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant les sombres tâches écarlates sur les vêtements du jeune homme.

« Ça ? Juste un petit accrochage avec Byakuya ! »

Isshin Kurosaki se leva en posant son livre de droit sur la table basse et s'adressa à son vis-à-vis d'une voix acide.

« Que me veux-tu Ogichi ? »

Le prénom avait été prononcé d'une manière dégoûtée qui arracha un mince sourire à l'albinos.

« Je veux des réponses ! »

Un silence suivit, bientôt briser par le bruit de la sonnette qui résonna comme un glas final dans le silence de la maison Kurosaki qui n'avait pas vu la famille réunit depuis des années.

Le paternel eu un sourire mesquin avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il revint avec un jeune homme qui ressemblait point par point à Shiro, couleur des cheveux et des yeux mis à part.

« I... Ichigo ? »

POV Shuhei : Accepter la vérité :

« Merde ! »

Le brun se précipita sur le cadavre ensanglanté de son ami avocat.

Il tata son pouls inexistant et serra les poings en constatant avec douleur qu'il était mort.

L'ex trader grinça des dents avant de sortit son portable et d'appeler la police.

Il ne remarqua pas les nombreux impacts de balles sur les murs... Il aurait dut.

Une fois les forces de l'ordre prévenu, il courut dans la chambre de Ggio pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé.

La porte claqua dans le silence funèbre de l'hôpital et les yeux noirs de Shuhei se posèrent sur le vide.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le lit parfaitement fait, et sur l'oreiller blanc, une lettre.

« Hisagi... ( Je pense qu'après ça... Je ne peux plus t'appeler par ton prénom...)

Ce que je vais vous dire ici, vous devrez absolument le garder pour vous.

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir réussit à protéger Ulquiorra.

Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi j'aurais dut le faire...

Je vais vous raconter la vérité... Avant le procès...

Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai vu que mon appartement avait été fouillé... Sûrement cherchaient-ils un indices concernant Ichigo ou autre. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Barragan... Et que j'ai accepté de travailler pour lui.

Pardonnez moi...

Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver !

Faîtes attention à vous... »

Le brun froissa la lettre rageusement et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, haineusement.

C'était quoi ce vouvoiement ?

Pourquoi Barragan ?

Pourquoi quelqu'un du côté d'Aizen ?

Comment Ggio avait-il put le trahir ainsi... ?

POV Ayame : Trahir ou être trahit :

« Comment se déroule ta mission ?

Plutôt bien... Mais vous auriez quand même put éviter de buter Kuchiki !

Je l'admet... Désormais le fils Kurosaki cherchera à fouiner dans nos affaires et risque de faire échouer tout notre plan !

Je le sais...

Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ?

La mort... »

Le vieux raccrocha sur cette phrase et Ayame s'assit sur le bord du lit de Shiro en soupirant.

Réfléchissant à la situation plus que délicate dans laquelle elle c'était mise.

Elle savait que dans très peu de temps... Elle devrait « le » tuer …

Mais elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait la force et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus...

POV Apache : Qui je suis pour toi ?

Apparemment son frère était mort...

Elle effleura du bout des doigts les bords du berceau en bois et appela son mari en sanglotant.

Ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce et l'enlaça doucement, avec toute la tendresse dont-il était capable.

« Tu veux me parler ? »

La petite brune hocha positivement la tête avant de se remettre à parler d'une voix tremblante.

« Ulquiorra est mort... Ton secret...

Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il la serra un peu plus et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour la rassuré.

Elle sembla se détendre et se laissa aller dans les bras forts et protecteurs de son amant.

« J'ai peur Hyo... Je suis triste aussi... »

L'homme déposa un baiser rassurant sur sa joue.

« Tu veux que je demande à Toshiro de me cacher ?

Non ! Surtout pas ! Reste avec moi ! »

Apache Cierva, femme d'un fugitif...

Hyorinmaru Hitsugaya, fugitif en question.

Recherché par les services de polices pour son implication dans l'affaire Zangetsu.

« Et la mallette ?

- L'argent est en sécurité ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça... »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Deux ans plus tôt dans un entrepôt désaffecté:**_

Le lieux était plongé dans le noir total et seul la lumière d'un ordinateur brillait dans l'obscurité.

Assis en face, un jeune homme tapait fébrilement sur les touches de son clavier alors qu'une suite de chiffre étrange s'affichait sur l'écran.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait avant de taper un code:

Files Cracked.

Login: ZANGETSU.

_**Au même moment dans l'appartement d'Aizen Sosuke:**_

Il c'était assis dans le canapé en cuir, croisant les jambes gracieusement tout en soupirant d'aise d'enfin pouvoir se détendre après de longues heures de travail.

« Ichigo! Amène moi mon thé! »

Plusieurs bruits se firent entendre venant de la cuisine américaine alors que le brun attendait patiemment en pianotant sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux oranges et au regard vide s'agenouilla près de lui, une tasse fumante à la main.

Aizen le regarda attentivement et remarqua un bleu à la base de son cou, laissé découvert par le col en V de son pull.

Son regard se fit plus dur alors qu'une gifle monumental s'abattait sur la joue du jeune homme, le faisant tomber l'orangé à terre qui poussa un cri lorsque le contenu brûlant de la tasse se déversa sur son bras.

Le plus vieux se releva et le saisit par les cheveux pour remonter son visage au niveau du sien, faisant couiner misérablement sa victime.

« Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de masquer les traces? Hein! »

Le brun se figea lorsqu'il vit les larmes commencer à couler sur les joues de son vis-à-vis.

Il écarquilla très légèrement les yeux avant de le prendre contre lui, posant son menton dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement d'une main alors que l'orangé sanglotait toujours.

« Pardonne moi… Je t'en prie… »

_**Quelque part en Italie:**_

« Alors maman?

- Il est mort… »

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans ses mains ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer la mort de son grand-père qu'il avait toujours adoré.

Sa mère s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Comment ça va se passer?

- Et bien… Les chefs ont décidé que n'étais pas assez mâture pour prendre sa place…

- Donc?

- En attendant que tu gagne de l'expérience c'est moi qui dirigerait le clan…

- Très bien… Du moment que c'est pas LUI ça m'ira très bien… »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, pleurant en silence.

_**Paris, France: **_

« Bonjour Ayame…

- …

- Comment vas-tu?

- Dégage! J'en ai marre que tu me prenne la tête! »

Le blanc soupira et s'assit sur une chaise.

La chambre d'hôpital était d'une blancheur immaculé que seul venait troublé la présence sur le lit médical.

La jeune femme aux très long cheveux bleu qui lui arrivait aux reins était assise dans son lit et avait ramené les genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras.

Elle regardait rêveusement sa perfusion de ses beaux yeux turquoises.

« Il me manque…

- Qui ça?

- Cherche pas… Tu comprendrais pas… »

Cela faisait environ une semaine que la sœur Jaggerjack était en cure en France… Elle ne parlait pas du tout la langue et les infirmière la prenait pour une folle à toujours crier pendant son sommeil…

Elle se sentait seul et Shiro lui manquait énormément…

Elle était de justesse sortit de prison grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Ulquiorra et de son frère mais ses blessures étaient loin d'être refermé.

_**Manoir Kuchiki:**_

Il c'était assis sur son fauteuil devant le feu qui finissait de brûler dans la cheminé et regardait pensivement ses mains.

« Mon Dieu… Pourquoi… »

Soudain ses mains se teintèrent de sang et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et passa ses mains sous l'eau, frottant, frottant encore comme un fou.

Voyant que le sang ne partait pas, il attrapa la paille de fer et se mit à tenter de nettoyer ses mains avec tout en éclatant en sanglot.

Le porte s'ouvrit et il entendit des pas se diriger précipitamment vers lui et éteindre le robinet en le retournant violemment.

Il regardant fixement son serviteur qui affichait un air inquiet avant de se laisser tomber contre le sol, pleurant toujours.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se saisit délicatement de ses mains couvertes de blessures.

« Pourquoi?

- Il fallait… Que j'enlève tous ce sang… Tellement de sang… »

Le regard fou que lui lança le brun suffit à l'inquiété avant que le noble se jette dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Tu ne m'abandonneras pas toi hein?

- … Je vous le promet… »

_**Herald Tribune, New York:**_

_**« Comment va ta sœur Ulquiorra?**_

_**- Très bien elle c'est marié le mois derniers.**_

_**- Apache c'est marié? Avec qui?**_

_**- Le frère de Toshiro, tu sais le plus jeune flic du district 55.**_

_**- Ah ouai j'vois qui c'est!**_

_**- Il parait que Tosen est mort?**_

_**- Ouaip!**_

_**- Ils ont décidé qui le remplacerait?**_

_**- Pas encore mais apparemment je serais en tête de liste!**_

_**- Bien…**_

_**- C'est tout c'que ça t'fait?**_

_**- Que veux tu que je te dise?**_

_**- 'tain j'vais peut être être promus rédacteur en chef et tu t'en tape! »**_

_**Le brun soupira avant de lâcher un « félicitation » forcé qui arrache un sourire au bleuté.**_

_**Mais tout n'est pas qu'une question d'apparence.**_

_**L'avenir recèle parfois plus de mystère que le passé.**_

_**Les questions restent intactes:**_

_**Qui as-tué Byakuya? Pourquoi? **_

_**De qui Shiro se cache-t-il?**_

_**Pourquoi Ggio a-t-il trahit Shuhei?**_

_**C'est à vous de trouver les réponses à ses questions… **_

_**Car ils sont tous encore loin de dévoiler leurs secret et le mystère reste entier…**_

_**Les indices les plus important ont-été semé mais la vérité n'a pas encore éclaté.**_

_**Qui découvrira le fin mot de l'histoire?**_

_**Affaire Hisanna.**_

_**Affaire Zangetsu.**_

_**Un million de dollar.**_

_**Tout est relié…**_

_**Mais par quoi et comment?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo se sentait mal, affreusement mal… Il se tenait en face d'un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Il savait qu'il le connaissait, mais il était incapable de savoir qui il était…

« Grand… Frère? »

L'orangé avait lâché ses deux mots qui était venu du plus profond de son subconscient.

De son enfance, il ne se souvenait que de son père qui l'avait lâchement vendu…

Mais en croisant le regard doré du jeune homme en face de lui, ses souvenirs revinrent par flash, embrouillant son esprit.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

« Joyeux anniversaires! »

Il devait avoir sept ans… Ou bien huit il ne se souvenait pas exactement.

Pourtant il se rappelait que se souvenir était très heureux.

En face de lui se trouvait une femme magnifique avec de long cheveux brun-roux qui le regardait avec tendresse.

A côté de cette femme qui devait être sa mère, se trouvait un garçon, plus vieux que lui de quelques années qui le fixait également, un immense sourire aux lèvres en tenant un petit paquet bleu et rectangulaire.

« C'est maman qui l'a choisit! J'espère que ça va te plaire! »

Il se saisit du présent et l'ouvrit lentement découvrant un bracelet en argent avec une petite plaque où était gravée son prénom dans une écriture délicate.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

« Alors vous acceptez?

- Bien entendu je n'ai rien à faire d'un empoté pareil! »

Il se souvenait… Il avait seize ans lorsque son père l'avait amené à cet homme.

Cet homme qui deviendrais par la suite son « maître »… Rien qu'à la pensé de ce titre il se sentait devenir de plus en plus amer.

Pourtant… Une fois que l'orangé se retrouva seul avec Aizen… Il lui avait fait une promesse…

« Ichigo… Je te sauverais… Mais pour le moment… Tu en sais trop… »

C'était à partir de ce moment que ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient… Il se souvenait vaguement avoir avaler un médicament contre son grès… Et puis… C'était le noir total…

././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

« Ichigo… Ichigo! Réveille toi! »

L'orangé se réveilla dans un sursaut, prenant une grande respiration en même temps alors que son regard tombait sur celui de son frère…

Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Le blanc le pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui fébrilement.

« J'ai… J'ai cru que tu étais mort!

- Où est papa?

- Ce connard c'est tiré quand tu as tourné de l'œil… »

Alors comme ça il c'était évanouit… ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant après tout…

Il grimaça de déception, n'ayant pas eu le temps de poser les questions qu'il voulait à son paternel.

Shiro se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il en fasse de même, c'est à ce moment la qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur le sol.

Il pris la main de son frère et se redressa.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent sans rien dire vers la porte et une fois qu'ils furent sur le palier, le roux se tourna vers l'autre.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack… Ca te dit quelque chose?

- Le frère d'Ayame?

- Une fille aux cheveux bleus turquoise?

- Oui.

- C'est bien son frère.

- Je peux t'amener là où… »

Le blanc n'eu pas le temps de terminer ça phrase, un coup de feu retentit.

Ichigo eu à peine le temps de voir la balle traverser l'épaule de son frère que déjà quelqu'un se jetait presque devant lui, une arme à la main pour riposter contre le tireur…

L'orangé sentit la colère monté en lui quand il vit le visage de son sauveur.

« Aizen! »

././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché son téléphone portable, elle sortit de l'appartement et marcha un long moment dans les rues avant de défoncer un caisson de maintenance électrique d'un coup de pieds, récupérant rapidement le fusil à pompe qui était caché à l'intérieur.

Elle pris l'échelle qui menait aux escaliers qui serpentait tout le long du mur et monta jusqu'au toit.

La jeune femme contempla un moment la vue qu'elle avait sur les quartiers riches de New York avant de s'accroupir contre le bord et de charger son arme.

Elle leva son visage au ciel, fermant les yeux.

« Notre père qui êtes aux cieux… Que ton nom soit sanctifié que ton règne vienne… Que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme aux cieux… Donne nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour… Pardonne nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensé… Et ne nous soumet pas à la tentation… »

Elle baissa la tête et visa avec précision, veillant bien à avoir sa cible en plein milieu du viseur.

« Mais délivres nous du mal… »

Elle tira, ne regardant même pas si sa balle avait atteint son but.

Elle se releva lentement et laissa le fusil sur place après l'avoir minutieusement essuyé pour effacé toutes les empreintes.

« Amen… »

././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

« Que faîtes vous ici mon fils?

- Je viens me faire absoudre de mes pêchés…

- Très bien.. Suivez moi… »

La révérende le fit rentrer dans le confessionnal.

« Vous pouvez parler mon fils…

- Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme erreur…

- Racontez sans crainte!

- Très bien… Il y a de cela deux ans maintenant, mon patron à permis à un jeune homme d'accomplir ses rêves les plus fou en lui prêtant cent millions de dollar…

- …

- Cet argent il c'est empressé de le donner à l'un de ses amis qui c'est malencontreusement fait volé par un certain Zangetsu…

- …

- Cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ma révérende? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… »

Un silence lourd s'installa dans l'église, seul venait le troublé les crépitements des cierges qui brûlait paisiblement aux quatre coins de la maison de Dieu.

« Hisanna Kuchiki! »

././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

« Allo?

- Oui… Le travail est fait…

- Tu en es certaine?

- Oui… Il chercheront du côté de Vega et Barragan…

- Et le petit mafieux?

- Trop occupé à s'occuper de l'enterrement de Schiffer et Hallibel.

- Très bien… »

Elle ferma le clapet de son portable, regardant avec attention les vidéos de surveillance de l'hôpital.

Ce passant et se repassant les scènes où la saleté de mafieux découvrait le corps de ses deux amis.

« La loi du plus fort… Trahit ou être trahit… Personnellement j'ai déjà choisit ma voix, et je préfère trahir que mourir… »

Elle se leva, un léger sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rechargeait son flingue avant de le passer à sa ceinture.

« Pas d'bol l'italien t'es le prochain sur ma liste! Et c'est pas parce que t'es mon ami que ça changera quelque chose! »


	5. Chapter 5

Hellow mes petites patates et ouai je publie enfin tout plein de suite de fiction!

Hunger Game chapitre 2 arrive demain.

Tes pas sont de velours etc… arrive demain également.

Et pour le dimanche ça sera deux chapitres de Urgency!

Ce chapitre est très court et peut être très ennuyeux mais révèle beaucoup de choses!

././././././././././././././././././././././.

Une main c'était durement abattu sur sa nuque, l'assommant sur le coup.

Shiro regarda le nouveau venu porter son frère nouvellement retrouver dans ses bras et ne put empêcher une grimace de s'étaler sur son visage alors qu'il tenait son épaule ensanglantée.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de l'attaquer, le brun pointa du doigt le toit d'un immeuble où un éclair turquoise disparaissait.

« … A…yame… »

Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, empêchant le blanc de penser correctement.

Elle…

L'avait trahit…

Il fit quelques pas en avant, chancelant, avant de s'évanouir sur le goudron du trottoir.

././././././././././././././././././././././.

Le reste de passe la veille de la fusillade.

« Tu l'as attendus… Alors j'espère que tu es prêt à entendre l'explication de toute cette histoire…

- Vas y…

- Byakuya Kuchiki… Pour que son mariage avec Hisanna soit accepté il a demander à Yamamoto Genrusai de lui prêter de l'argent pour la faire passer pour une noble… Une fois qu'ils eurent réussis leurs coup, Kuchiki donna l'argent à l'un de ses amis pour l'investir dans sa société…

- C'était toi?

- Oui… C'était moi… Mais malheureusement le compte de l'entreprise c'est fait piraté par un certain Zangetsu et depuis Yamamoto veut tuer toutes les personnes ayant un rapport de près ou de loin à l'argent… Il veut qu'on le rembourse!

- Mais… Ichi?

- Ichigo… C'es une autre histoire ça…

- Ba raconte!

- Enfaite son père était marié avec ma jeune sœur… Mais il c'est avéré qu'il était aussi allié à Yamamoto et lorsqu'il à sut qu'il pouvait me faire du mal en passant par elle, il l'a fait… Avant de me vendre son fils cadet pour que je culpabilise encore plus…

- Je pige que dal là… Ca veut dire que t'as jamais voulut faire de mal à Ichi?

- Non… C'est… Yamamoto qui voulait le voir une fois par semaine… Je n'ai jamais sut ce qui se passait pendant qu'ils étaient seul mais Ichigo en ressortait toujours brisé… Je n'ai pas put l'empêcher de tomber dans la drogue…

- …

- Tout est de ma faute… »

Le bleuté soupira.

././././././././././././././././././././././.

Ggio se demandait si d'un côté il n'avait pas fait une grosse erreur en s'associant à Barragan…

Après tout ses intentions étaient nobles mais le moyen d'y arriver.

Si il voulait protéger tout le monde et venger la mort d'Ulquiorra, Hallibel et Grimmjow il se devait de faire quelque chose.

Et puis il y avait Shuhei…

Shuhei qui lui cachait toujours plus de chose et qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de voir…

Il lui manquait, horriblement.

././././././././././././././././././././././.

Zangetsu n'était pas qu'une seule personne, ça aurait été bien trop facile de le capturer.

Leurs association se basait sur les talents informatiques de l'un et la prudence et l'intelligence de l'autre.

Le but étant de déclencher plusieurs alertes de Hack en même temps mais de ne prendre l'argent qu'à un seul endroit avant de le virer sur un compte sécurisé en Italie, dans une banque tenu par une famille mafieuse dont la chef était disons… Très effrayante lorsqu'on la rencontrait.

././././././././././././././././././././././.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, journaliste au Herald Tribune.

A pris un jeune drogué sous son aile et en ai tombé amoureux.

Désormais impliqué dans l'affaire Zangetsu.

Laissé pour mort.

Ayame Jaggerjack, garde du corps.

Equipière de Mugurama Kensei.

Ancienne toxico.

Casier judiciaire pour possession de drogue et port d'arme sans autorisation.

Accusé du meurtre de Ogichi Shirosaki.

Acquitté.

Accusé du meurtre de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mort dans un accident de voiture avec sa mère.

Impliqué dans l'affaire Zangetsu.

Ogichi Shirosaki, profession non connu.

Accusé du meurtre de Hisanna et Byakuya Kuchiki.

Impliqué dans l'affaire Zangetsu et Hisanna Kuchiki.

Isshin Kurosaki, procureur.

Casier vierge.

Shuhei Hisagi, trader à Wall Street.

Accusé de possession de drogue.

Acquitté.

Fils de Unohana Retsu et héritier d'une mafia italienne.

Ggio Vega, assistant trader.

Casier vierge.

Accusé des meurtres de Tia Hallibel et Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Associé à Barragan Luiserbarn.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, avocat.

Mort.

Tia Hallibel, infirmière.

Morte.

Starrk Coyote, policier.

Impliqué dans les affaires Kuchiki et Zangetsu.

Associé à Yamamoto Genrusai.

Apache Schiffer, femme au foyer.

A un fils de père inconnu.

Hyorinmaru Hitsugaya.

Fugitif.

Accuser de tentative de meurtre avec préméditation, non assistance à personne en danger et détournement de fond.

La police est encore sur ses traces.

Aizen Sosuke, PDG.

Casier vierge.

Unohana ferma rageusement le dossier d'enquête qu'elle avait récupérer après maints efforts.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Hallibel mort…

Ggio, Ayame, Shiro et Hyorinmaru en cavale…

././././././././././././././././././././././.

Les trahisons vont bon train, pensa Ayame en rentrant dans le bureau de son employeur qui lui donna le nom de sa victime.

Elle s'empêcha de pâlir et se dirigea directement à l'endroit indiqué pour se placer sur le toit.

Elle visa, pria…

Et tira.


End file.
